Digimon REDUX: Chapter Zero (Chapter 8 up)
by Jivewriter
Summary: The timelines have been changed...a future set in chaos...yet unknown heroes prevail. Evil must be stopped. A new hero, who is chosen by chance to fight a unleashed evil that threatens the very future you thought was all said and done.*~Chapter 8 UP now~*
1. It Happens All over again

Digimon REDUX  
  
Chapter Zero  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Well, this is my first Fan Fiction. Net book. Hope you enjoy!  
  
I should say right now before you read that this story is a spoiler of a future one, but you'll have to read on to understand...  
  
Destinies will be altered to fit Fates liking, else the realities as we know it will be torn appart...  
  
The Story begins...this time much different as you think....  
  
~*Who said there weren't such things as monsters?  
  
Hi, I'm Kari. I'm a member of a group of kids called the DigiDestined. Me and seven other of my friends were chosen to fight evil things called Digimon to save a place called the Digital World. Now don't ask me how to get to this place because I don't think you can book an airline flight there.  
  
I should get to the point. You see, this isn't really about us DigiDestined in this part of the story. We were involved but don't come into it at any time in the beginning. It's about a young man named Jay Archer. Jay was a commander of an elite Counter Terrorist group called the Shockers and later to be called the DigaProtectors. These guys were chosen by Gennai to protect us, along with our Digimon, against the forces of evil. Specifically, the Darths. I'll get to that later. What's important now is what Jay did four years ago that saved both me and Tai from a Darth sent to destroy us. If it wasn't for Jay at the time (and many other instances later to be told), I wouldn't be standing here talking to you right now.  
  
At this time, he didn't know anyone from our group or even the Shockers. He was the first Shocker in STATIC, or at least the first active member. He was all alone.  
  
Here's his story.[/i]~*  
  
"Heighton View Terrace District, Odiba Japan. Four Years ago."  
  
I walked down the quiet residential street in Odiba Japan late at night. My heavy boots clunking against the pavement lightly but loud enough for me to really notice it. A cold gust of wind blew into me with a light cold sting. It rustled my black over jacket and my green cargo pants. The wind brushed past my stiff gray cap on my head that covered my light brown hair, dusted over my black sun glasses in my under shirt's pocket, it swirled around my leather gloved hands. The fingers were removed to improve my dexterity but I guess it wasn't the smartest thing to do since it was cold out.  
  
I stopped at a street light and tightened my jacket up to keep the wind out. I also didn't want anyone seeing the utility belt and shoulder harness that carried my .45 Colt. My belt had a Global Phone, GPS locator, switch blade, two clips in reserve and a camera. The last thing I need is a cop looking at this stuff.  
  
My name is Archer. Jay Archer. Maybe you heard of me, but I doubt it. I shouldn't be telling you this because it's classified, but you seem trust worthy...you are right?  
  
Classified; what a word. My whole life is classified damn it. Everywhere I go, everything I do, everyone I meet; revolves around reports, phone calls and meetings with military officials. The reason is that I belong to a newly formed organization called STATIC(Specialized Tactics Against Terrorist Invasion Corpus). Force.  
  
I really didn't see the point in the unit. I think that there are far too many military groups as it is. I signed onto STATIC a year back for a change from Delta Force (US Army Special Forces). If you were probably wondering, that's how I got authorization to carry these weapons and gear. We were the world's international SWAT (Specialized Weapons And Tactics) team to put it simply. It was a secret development by NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) and several other countries, including Japan to create a force that was controlled by the government's top officials and receives international funding. We were still in the experimental stages. So far, the unit was not showing it's worth. If this keeps up, STATIC will close up and I'll be going back to Delta Force at Fort Bragg.  
  
I pulled out a cigarette from my packet I had in my pocket. I lit it with my lucky silver lighter I had since I was sixteen. I hadn't been smoking that long but it was one of my oldest possessions. I inhaled the smoke into my lungs. I felt the slight burning sensation on the back of my throat as it went down.  
  
I looked around at where I stood as I sucked in some smoke. I had walked down this street a hundred times since I was assigned here but it was the first time I really noticed something about it.  
  
Right where I stood, there was a bridge above me that spanned across the wide street. It was a small bridge, not really for cars but more like a large overpass for bikes and walkers. There was only one street lamp under the overpass and I was standing next to it.  
  
Then there were a series of apartment buildings. one seemed to stick out from all the rest. It was Heighton View Terrace. I didn't know why, but it seemed to give off this odd vibe. I let out the gray smoke from my lungs. The exhaust stung a little less than the first. I guess this was the price to pay for a good smoke on a cold night.  
  
~* That's were me and Tai live is you didn't know. At the same time Jay was looking up at our apartment, we were getting our first DigiEgg along with Willace (another DigiDestined, comes into the story much later). It was then Jay's life was going to take a very sudden turn down a very uncertain path.~*  
  
I looked across the street and saw a construction sight that was started months back. The building was barely past the halfway point. It was still steel "I" beams and open ground. You could see into most of the building except for some of the blue plastic tarps that were uses as makeshift walls. The whole building was enclosed with ten foot high chain link fence. From inside, I could see a shining red glow coming from inside.  
  
"What the...?" I said to myself.  
  
I dropped my cigarette to the ground and stepped on it to put it out. You never know if you might start a fire.  
  
I quickly crossed the street, not bothering to look both ways. I could hear a car in this silence. I got over to the fence and peered in even closer. I could see the light reflecting off something and even shinning through the blue tarps.  
  
I walked over to the gate opening and saw that it was locked. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a small metal pin that had a small curve on the end. This is what a simple lock pick is. I inserted it into the padlock and started to move it around. I heard the pins inside click out of the way.  
  
Then I stopped. Why was I doing this? It didn't make since. I was breaking and entering and yet I didn't care. I seemed to be drawn to enter this sight and I didn't know why. Maybe the answer was inside.  
  
I continued to pick the lock until I heard the click; removed the lock and yanked the chain off the fence. I quietly opened the doors.  
  
The entire place was deserted and quiet. There was no noise except for the soft wind. There was brown dust gravel underneath my feet that seemed to span this entire area. There were a few items scattered across the place like wheel barrels, a few nails and such junk that a 2-bit crook wouldn't even swipe.  
  
I walked through the half finished entrance of the building.  
  
Every hallway was dark and strangely windy. It seemed the wind was being sucked in through these make shift halls. It was like the wind was guiding me towards this light. It had to have been since I didn't have a single clue as to where I was going. Yet the light grew stronger each hallway a walked down and every turn I took.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, I came out of the maze to a very large open space in the building. It looked what might become a plaza for the building. The ground was already laid with some sort of marble flooring but was still strewn with dirt and gravel. There was a shovel laying against a steel beam right net to me, a really old wooden table in the corner of the room. It was then I saw the origin of the light .  
  
In the center of the room was some sort of pile of gray rocks that resembled a pyramid in shape. It was about four feet tall and three feet wide. Then I realized it was completely on fire! The red colored flames burn violently off the rocks and gave off the red light, yet no sound or smell of burning. A foot above the pyramid was a white glowing light that seemed got light this whole room. The white light's source was no bigger than a large wristwatch, yet it gave off the light of a bright flashlight.  
  
I walked closer and saw an object floating in the flaming pyramid's flames. It looked like a large combat knife. It seemed about an eight inch long blade and a four inch handle. It was slowly turning in midair.  
  
My first impulsion was to call the fire department, but there was no way anyone would go to this much trouble to make something like this. I didn't even think this was even man made. I came a foot away from the flames; yet to feel the heat. It was strange. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Well, Mr. Archer." A very smooth voice said from my left, "Right on time."  
  
My head snapped the left instantly and saw a very odd figure.  
  
The man was wearing a dark gray hooded robe that was tied at his waist with a red belt. His hands were covered with black gloves and his feet had some kind of stiff black boots. His hood covered most of his head but his face definitely showed a ghastly image. His face was a light gray color and his eyes were a milky white all through. He grinned and show his very jagged teeth that were blood red and black giving him a rather effective demonic look.  
  
"What the hell are you?"  
  
"All in due time Mr. Archer." It said silently moving towards me, "I am the one called Torz."  
  
~*Torz was one of the many Darths out there. Jay didn't realize it, or maybe he did I don't know, but Torz was nothing but trouble. To this day, we don't know much about him.*  
  
"So you come from a costume party or something?"  
  
He started to snicker, as if what I said was actually funny. "This is an odd change Archer." He said slowly, "It seem you actual had a sense of humor."  
  
"Huh?" I said stepping back a bit.  
  
"You know Mr. Archer, you should thank us Darths for giving you this glorious opportunity."  
  
"Say what?!"  
  
"You see that glowing light above this pile of rocks?" He said pointing to it, "That is a Digivice."  
  
~*Wait a minute, how can Jay be a DigiDestine? He doesn't even have a Digimon! Oh...wait, he might...~*.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"It'll give you a Digimon as a partner. You'll become a DigiDestined."  
  
"Okay, what is a Digimon and what are you talking about?!" I yelled frustrated. It was like he thought I knew all this.  
  
Then, I heard a large bolt fall next to my right foot. It bounced once and landed on the tip of my boot and rolled off.  
  
I looked up and saw five similar figures like Torz actually crawling amongst the steel beams. I couldn't see their faces at all. There was just a black void of darkness that replaced the face. When I mean crawl, I mean actual climbing silently from beam to beam like monkeys on branches. I saw one even climbing down forwards down a beam.  
  
"You idiots!" Torz yelled, "You all were support to be still!"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
I didn't like this at all. There was no way this could be happening. I know for a fact that I didn't drink enough to start hallucinating. Maybe it was the cigarettes, with all the crap they put into it they must have some mind altering chemicals. I had to get out of this somehow in any case. I got ready to pull my gun if I had to.  
  
"Take the Digivice Archer." Torz said with a harsh tone, "It will save your life and us the trouble."  
  
These guys were serious, but why? What was going on? "Don't do it Jay!" A new voice said form my left.  
  
I looked to my left and saw a man dressed in a hood and robe. This time his clothes were tan colored, but the outfit was just like these gray ones. His face was smooth and human. I could see his hair was a light brown and his eyes the same color. I could tell character and this guy didn't seem much of a threat at the moment. Then again, looks are deceiving.  
  
"Great, this night is getting better and better." I said to myself.  
  
"Jay, I'm Gennai, don't ask how I know you and listen carefully." He said, "Don't listen to Torz and take the knife."  
  
"Stay out of this Gennai!" Torz said walked up to him and pointing his a menacing finger at him.  
  
"I don't know how you managed to get away from the Dark ocean Torz or what you thin you're doing here, but I won't let you corrupt my work!"  
  
"Now I'm an experiment?!" I demanded, "What the hell's going on?!"  
  
Obviously they weren't paying too much attention to me anymore that ticked me off.  
  
"Take the knife, it'll save three others for sure!" Gennai said that sounder like an order.  
  
"The Digivice Archer! Don't listen to him!" Torz yelled looking back at me.  
  
That does it, I've had enough of this crap. "Okay enough! I'll make you both happy!" I yelled.  
  
I reached for the light and the knife at the same time. I placed right my hand on the knife's handle and my left hand around the light. Light seemed to glow right through my hand. I then felt this burning sensation in my hand, as if I had picked up a red hot frying pan. I tried to let go but it seemed to control my hand and I kept the grip up. "Aahhhh!" I yelled as I tried to move but I couldn't.  
  
Suddenly, the flames leaped out at me. The flames lashed at my face and the heat was unbearable. I felt this energy seem to seep into my body as I felt the flames burn. The flames seemed to penetrate my body, burning everything in me like a burning sickness.  
  
After what seemed hours, I pulled away from the stone pyramid and fell to the ground backwards. I tumbled head over heals until I came to a stop on my face.  
  
All went silent for a moment. Then I heard rocks falling and crumbling. I looked up and saw the rock pile was just falling apart and the flames were gone. This place was dark now except for some of the light from the moon above us that glowed bright.  
  
"This is how it begins...." Gennai's voice whispered.  
  
I got to my feet slowly and looked at my hands that still felt a little warm.  
  
In my right hand was the knife. It light the average combat knife except it was a little longer and the metal itself was a bight crimson red that glowed slightly in the dim light. I moved it around red light seemed to trail the red glow as it moved.  
  
I opened my other hand as saw a strange light blue device that looked like a big wrist watch without straps. It had some sort of strange writing around the sides of the small display. There was a small black antenna on the corner of it that was about an inch long.  
  
~*That was the first ever Digivice to be given to a DigiDestine. A prototype of ones we got. As it seems, Jay was the first one.~*  
  
"Now this is how it starts..." Torz said running away as fast he could, "Kill him! I have more important business to take care of."  
  
Then I knew things were going to get violent. Some of the dark robed guys dropped down in front of me and approached me. The Gennai got alongside of me and pulled out a three foot long sword and got into a sparing stance with the blade. "I have to ask you Mr. Archer" He said as they closed in, "Are you a good fighter now?"  
  
"Five years in Delta Force and one in STATIC. I'm also a third degree Martial Arts master in Hapkido." I replied.  
  
I put the device in my pocket and switched the knife to my left hand as I pulled out my Colt .45  
  
"You're going to need it. It's good to see you again Archer." 


	2. Darth Dash

Then, I don't know where the hell they were keeping them, but each one of those dark hooded goons pulled a rather menacing looking medieval style like sword. They all pulled them out at the same time, so it made a long dirty grinding sound that made my stomach twitch. Their blades shined barely in the moon light sky.  
  
"This is the sound of your death Mr. Archer!" The closest Darth said, "Us Darths will enjoy sucking your life force."  
  
"Yeah?" I replied aiming my gun at his head, "And I have ten .45 caliber APR (Armor Penetrating Rounds) sounded out just for you!"  
  
Then, all the crap hit the fan.  
  
Then three of them charged at once including the one closet to me. They charged head on with their swords aimed to split me in two.  
  
I pulled the trigger.  
  
BLAM! The nearest Darth head snapped back and I saw the bullet exit the back of the head and pulled off the hood. Then my stomach did a flip flop.  
  
The head looked like some one melted a human head and let it decompose. It looked like a zombie from a really bad horror flick. (or Resident Evil zombies if you ever seen the game.) There was a small hole dead center between the rotting eyes. It made a gurgle like gasp then vaporized in this huge cloud of black dust that disappeared.  
  
Gennai charged at them at full speed, his blade flashing through the air and slashing at the Darths.  
  
I turned my attention onto a new target, but one was already five feet from me. Damn it! I got tunnel vision and ignored the other opponents! I reacted by moving my gun in his direction.  
  
The Darth slashed at me with his sword, his strike wasn't that great and came up short. He missed me but knocked my gun out of my hand and sent is sailing into the dark corner of the room. A loud pang was heard as the gun sailed into the air and away.  
  
I reacted by spinning around with the momentum of the strike. Six years in Hapkido was going to pay off in one second!  
  
To the Darth, I moved like a blur as I spun. I came back around as the Darth drew his blade over his head to bring down on me. I snapped my right leg out at the Darth in a outside jump kick.  
  
My foot connected with the Darth's head. A loud crack came the second I hit him. The Darth spun around once and flopped to the floor and started to twitch like it was having a violent seizure.  
  
I looked quickly at Gennai and saw he was fighting with incredible speed and skill. He used that sword with expert precision. With one mighty blow, he slashed right through the blade of a Darth's sword and hacked down the attacker like he was a stalk of wheat to a scythe. The Darth instantly disintegrated into black dust.  
  
A new Darth charged at me using his sword like a spear in a lunge. I dodged to the right and his blade stuck a steel beam. He kept going and smashed his head into the beam and dropped his sword. I swung my foot in a opposite seven shape and smashed my heavy boot into his head. He slid down the beam and crumpled to the floor.  
  
Another Darth came running at me with an armed blade to come down at a 45- degree angle. I used my knife to parry the attack. I quickly realized that my knife was glowing even brighter than ever. The blades met and flaming sparks flew into the air as they collided. The Darth was knocked of balance and I finished with a quick slash. I lashed out with the blade and cut right through him like he was wet tissue paper. The blade took what looked like dust with the slash. I then realized that I had cut a one foot hole in the Darth's chest. The rest of him dissipated in a moment.  
  
I quickly looked around for any more attackers.  
  
They were all gone. I barely caught a glimpse of a few of them running through the steel beams and into the darkness. The I had knocked out were now nothing more than dust. I must have him them pretty hard, or they were easy to kill.  
  
I quickly looked at my blade and saw that it was glowing less, now just enough to see it in the dark.  
  
I looked at Gennai and saw him wiping the sweat off his head with his sleeve. He then put his sword away in a visible sheath on his waist. He turned to me and seemed relived to see was okay. "I guess now that you weren't kidding."  
  
"What?" I said for maybe the sixth time tonight.  
  
"Never mind Archer, I should tell you about what is going on." He said walking towards me.  
  
"Finally some answers." I said satisfied.  
  
"Don't think so." An Elvis like voice said from above us.  
  
I then saw a orange looking man like thing. It had a money like face wearing dark sunglasses and had a long monkey like tail thing.  
  
~*What Jay is trying to say, although rather unsuccessfully, that is Etemon. Not the Evil Digimon we fight later on, but one that was working for the Darths.~*  
  
It was twirling a gun in his hand. Specifically, my gun! "You just greased my buddies you grease balls!" HE said pointing a finger at me, "And I'm going to turn you into banana mash along with your buddy!"  
  
Time slowed as the gun sight fell upon us. I then realized it wasn't on me.  
  
He was aiming at Gennai. I could tell from the laser sight was shining a red dot on his head.  
  
My eyes fell upon the shovel. It was a long shot and a plan out of one of those Ann Lee (the director who directed Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) films but I had to do something! This night has went from strange, to nuts to down right insane!  
  
In a flash of movement I reacted not knowing if this was going to work.  
  
I kicked the shovel's handle so it would fly into the air. It floated into the air above my head. The orange money man thing's (Etemon) finger started to squeeze down on the trigger.  
  
I caught the shovel in my hand and held it like a javelin. I leaned back and put all my might into this swing with my right arm at the same time reaching for my switchblade and dropped my knife to the ground. It slowly feel to the fell to the floor.  
  
It was about to pull the trigger. I heaved the shovel and started to spin around to gain momentum, causing my jacket to fly out like a free floating cape. I clasped my switchblade's tip in my left hand's thumb and index finger. I threw the switchblade at the gun.  
  
BLAM! The gun fired.  
  
PANG! The bullet struck the shovel blade that was between Gennai and the path of the bullet.  
  
BONK! The shovel came to a stop behind his head and Gennai was thrown forward to the ground.  
  
CLINK! My switch blade knocked the gun from (Etemon's) hand.  
  
THUNK! My knife sunk into the floor with the handle sticking up.  
  
"Damn! That actually worked!" I said to myself rather smugly.  
  
"Whoa, that's some fancy moves soldier boy!" It said jumping down to the floor, "But it won't save you from Etemon's wrath."  
  
"Gennai!" I yelled , "Could use some help here!"  
  
Gennai didn't answer, he was out cold on the ground from the blow to his head.  
  
He pulled out a long machete from behind him. Damn it! What with these guys and these blades?!  
  
I didn't feel scared at all, I felt this fire like sensation in my whole body like someone had set me ablaze after dousing my insides with gasoline and setting it off with a match. It felt like this was giving me the strength to fight this guy. I guess it was all those years of training that finally paid off.  
  
I felt around for a weapon that could match that blade. I realized that I had a extendable baton (the kind that police use). I pulled it out and extended it with a loud, rhythmic clack when it extended to the full length. It extended about the same length as Etemon's machete. "Okay, bring it!" I yelled getting into my sparing position.  
  
"YEEAHH!" He yelled as he charged at me with the machete like it was a spear.  
  
I nimbly moved to the left, used my left hand to push Etemon's machete hand away from me and swung my baton as hard as I could in a one handed baseball bat swing to Etemon's face. WACK! My baton smashed Etemon right in the head so hard, he flipped completely around from the blow. His machete was thrown into the air and clanged to the ground. He slammed into the ground hard.  
  
Etemon instantly got back up and faced me! He threw a wide hook with his right arm. I ducked under his swing easy. I then grabbed him by the shoulder and struck Etemon with my knee as hard as I could. Etemon kneeled over with a hurried grunt. After that I hit him in the back of the head with my baton as hard as I could. WHUMP!  
  
He slammed into the floor. I scooted back and got ready. Etemon got back up slowly. "So you can fight huh?" He said rubbing his head.  
  
"A lot better than you it seems." I answered.  
  
He scooted up to me and threw a left hook. I ducked under and elbowed him in the gut. He hunched over again and I ax kicked him in the back. THUMP! He struck the ground again. That's three times.  
  
He got up slowly and hunched over. I executed a spin kick to his head with full force. WHAM! I slammed him right in the head and he spun though the air. He spun around like a top with his legs and arms flailing through the air like wet noodles. He tumbled along the ground for about eight feet until he came to a stop on his face.  
  
A moment passed and Etemon didn't move. I thought it was over and eased up from my stance. Then he started to groan and slowly getting up, 'Grrrrrrrr." He growled as he forced himself up on his knees.  
  
Suddenly an odd green, glowing ball built up in his left hand. I ran at him full speed in a sprinter sprint. He drew back his arm in a throw. "Eat this!" He yelled as he was about to throw it, "ETEBALL!"  
  
I football tackled him right to the ground. His energy ball was sent right through the steel I beams and into the night sky.  
  
We wrestled on the ground exchanging punches. I got about ten or twelve good hits on him but he just got as many. My ribs and chest were the areas that got the most hits and I got him mostly in the face. We wrestled around on the ground for about thirty seconds.  
  
The big hit was when he got a fist free and WHAM! With a wild punch, he nailed me clean in the face. I felt something go crunch in my head.  
  
I was thrown off him from the force of the punch and tumbled on my side across the floor. I felt as if someone was standing on my face with hiking boots. I started to taste blood, a lot of it too. I think I bit my cheek or something but I was bleeding pretty badly. I was on my stomach, my face facing sideways on the cold tile with very blurry vision.  
  
I saw Etemon pick up his machete! He ran right at me with blinding speed as he leaped into the air and drew the blade over his head. "Game over soldier boy!" He yelled.  
  
I rolled to the left just in time before the blade skewer me. CRUUUNCH! Etemon managed to punch the blade right into the floor. It plunged right into the floor about half way up the blade.  
  
I scrambled to my feet even though the pain in my face. Etemon let go of the now useless blade. "Man, your aim sucks." I said spitting out the blood in my mouth, "Now I'm mad."  
  
He charged right at me with a weak attempt of a front jump kick. I then ducked down and kicked his supporting leg right out from under him. He slammed back first into the ground.  
  
He got up again! What the hell is he on?! He then managed to grab my jacket and throw me against the wall.  
  
THUD! As soon as I hit he threw a fist right at my head. "Take this!" He yelled.  
  
I moved my head slightly to the side and CLANG! He left a dent in the metal I beam. "Missed again."  
  
I swung my fist right at his head and smashed his thigh with my right heel. THUNK was my fist and THUMP was his thigh. "Ahhhhgg!" he yelled in pain.  
  
I darted to the right and then WHAM! I got a foot in my face.  
  
He somehow got me right it the head. I flew backwards for about thirty feet and went a complete circle around in the air. THUMP! I hit the ground and skidded a few feet by tumbling on my side until I came to a stop on my face.  
  
My vision was blurry and unfocused. My head rang of pain and my mouth full of blood. I spat out the blood from my mouth to try to get rid of the horrible taste.  
  
"Ha!" He laughed as he pulled out his hand from the wall, "How'd you like that?"  
  
"The same way you'll like this!" A new voice said from behind me, "DIAMOND STORM!"  
  
Then a hundred points of bright light flashed towards Etemon. He became enveloped in bright light and screamed in surprise in a freakish Elvis like way.  
  
When the light faded, Etemon was gone and a light orange film of dust filled the air.  
  
"No one hurts my partner and gets away with it."  
  
I an odd figure walk right in front of my eyes. It feet were paw like and had three toes and a large nail sticking out of them. The fur was white and seemed rather long. I started to look up and saw that this creature seemed to be standing on its hind legs. The fur on its upper thighs were a light yellow color with two odd designs on them. The chest was more feminine looking and it's stomach had white fur instead of yellow. Its arms had some kind of arm sleeves on them that covered up most of her arms except of its three fingered hands that kept them attached. I couldn't see its neck since there was some sort of mane around its neck and a little down the chest. Its head was similar to a fox's but had very hard looking eyes and a strange purple colored zigzag under each one. It also had some very odd ears that seemed to got out for a half a foot in a long cone like shape. I then noticed it had a tail that resembled a fox's for sure that slowly moved back and forth along the floor.  
  
"What are you?" I said.  
  
"I am a Digimon and my name is Renamon."  
  
After that, I blacked out. 


	3. Future Nightmares

Future Nightmares  
  
I awoke in bed in my apartment. The bed was right against the wall on the right side of the room. I was lying right on my back with a splitting head ache and a bad taste in my mouth. The taste of dry blood.  
  
I started to get up slowly; for some odd reason, I was sore as hell. I put my legs over the side to realize that I was wearing most of my clothes minus my jacket that was thrown over my dresser and my hat and glasses were on my desk on the other side of the room. I saw my gun harness and belt slung over my coat rack.  
  
Then I saw the knife from last night sitting on the nightstand next to my bed. I couldn't tell where or not it was glowing since it was day out and obviously early morning.  
  
I got to my feet and stepped over the knife. I picked it up and looked it over. It had a warm feel to it like someone was holding it for a long time or the been the sun light for an hour.  
  
"That wasn't a nightmare?" I said aloud to myself.  
  
"You're going to wish it was Jay." Gennai's voice said behind me.  
  
I spun around and saw Gennai standing at the door. He had a bandage on his head and looked a little tired. He looked at my with both impressed with me and at the same time mad. "Nice shovel throw Jay, next time throw it a bit farther away next time."  
  
"And don't do my job by fighting Digimon." A very familiar voice said from behind me.  
  
My head darted back behind me and saw that fox creature, Renamon I think it called itself, who stood to the right of me ten feet away. She looked at me with a stern look than made me concerned; but I did see some concern in that harsh stare of hers (she sounded like a she). I realized that she was exactly my height, give or take an inch or two.  
  
"If you think what happened last night was bad," Gennai said, "What till you hear my nightmare I call a future."  
  
I followed him into my front room. Light shined in from the large patio window that let in the bright morning light. The light shined on my black couch that faced my TV next to the fireplace that was off at night. The kitchen was off across from me. The large Dinner table behind the couch that had enough to seat five people.  
  
Gennai signaled me to sit down. I pulled out a chair and sat down and Gennai did the same. Renamon, followed shortly behind, pulled up a chair and sat down right beside me. She seemed to be looking at me and staying constantly aleart at the same time. Why she sit right next to me?  
  
Then Gennai told me everything.  
  
About the DigiDestined future and all there is to know about Digimon. About what happens tonight with the Greymon and Parrotmon. About File (I don't know if that is spelled that way) Island, Devimon and the black gears. About the Legend of the DigiDestined and their crests. Then Etemon and his black network. Myotismon and attempts to rule the world. The Dark Masters. An incident involving Diobromon on the web. Even eight years from now about the D3s, the Digimon Emperor and his black control spires, Oikawa and his plan to visit the Digital World, and MaloMyotismon's master plan. Almost nine years of adventures told to me in under two hours.  
  
"And this all starts tonight?" I said after he finished.  
  
"That how it is suppose to happen."  
  
"What is going on now?"  
  
"Tonight is not history Jay." Gennai explained, "What I've just told you was what should have happened."  
  
"What'd ya mean?"  
  
"You see, the time I'm from, the DigiDestined were killed tonight."  
  
I didn't reply, my stomach suddenly did a wringing like twist. "Where I come from, the DigiDestined were killed through a mysterious accident. The entire residential district were the DigiDestined live went up in flames. There were no survivors for a full block. It was blamed on a complete failure of the areas gas pipelines. With the key DigiDestined gone, it was open season for the forces of evil."  
  
"Let me guess: The Darths did it." I said stiffening and felt a little sick to my stomach from how twisted these Darths are.  
  
"Yes. After the incident, it was assumed that this was a terrorist attack."  
  
"The STATIC bill is passed and is given complete funding from all around the globe for instant response assault teams."  
  
"Right again Jay." He said, "After four years, Miotismon attacks the real world and tries to take it over. It is STATIC force that manages to keep his forces at bay. The struggle was going on for four years now and was continuing when I left to find you. We have to stop the Darths from getting anywhere near the Heighton View Terrace district. The events of the Greymon fight Parrotmon must go uninterrupted in order to straiten the time line out.."  
  
"I have the authority to evoke a red alert all across Odiba. I can get all other STATIC members here in twenty four hours tops."  
  
"I thought you were the only one." Gennai said confused.  
  
"I'm the most experienced Operator in STATIC. There are many members who just came in and have membership, but not an Operator."  
  
"Operator?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Operator is what special ops preferred to be called."  
  
Jivewriter Note: I'm NOT kidding, they preferred to be called that.  
  
"So how many men can you get here by tonight."  
  
"Fifty are on call at all times and twenty or so I can get suited up. Almost two hundred if I can get them here in time." I started, "But I need justification and proof to call an international emergency."  
  
Gennai pulled out a full stack of papers and folders. "Inside, I've assembled history and bios on all the Darths that will be involved tonight. It also has their exact plans of what they plan to do. You have to make a next to flawless plan. Remember, you're going to have coordinate a global strike at dozens of locations."  
  
"That's what I was trained for." I said with a smug grin.  
  
I then reached into my pocket as if I realized something. I pulled out the Digivice. I slid it across the table to Gennai. "What is this thing Gennai?" I asked, "I know it's not some kind of fancy wrist watch."  
  
Gennai looked at the Digivice for a moment as if he couldn't figure out what to say. "That Jay is a Digivice. It was the prototype of eight others intended for the DigiDestined four years from now." Gennai explained, "As to how it got here why it got into your possession, I don't know. I guess that now you are a DigiDestined and Renamon is your partner."  
  
I looked at Renamon and see looked at me with a odd anticipating look. "I guess that I could be responsible for her." I said scratching my head, "But I live a dangerous life and not many people can stand it."  
  
"I've been waiting for a true fighter, one who is capable of defending himself from danger." Renamon said, "You seem very capable and rather...intriguing."  
  
I smiled at the comment and she seemed to smile as well (which seemed odd natured for her). "Besides, last thing I need is a DigiDestined I can't turn my back on without him getting into trouble." She said.  
  
"That's right!" I agreed, "It would be nice for someone to watch my back."  
  
"I have some business to take care of before tonight." Gennai said getting up, "You get planning now and have your men on standby. I'll contact you when it's time."  
  
Gennai started to walk towards the door. "Hey Gennai?" I yelled after him, "Do you know me in the future?"  
  
Gennai stiffened and came to a stop. I couldn't see his face reaction because his back was to me. "Yes." He said after a moment.  
  
"How am I doing? Do I grow a mullet and goatee? Always wanted one."  
  
"You did..." Gennai said with no emotion in his voice at all, "You're doing fine Jay...doing fine...."  
  
I didn't like the way he said that nor the sound of his voice. I then pushed back my chair, walked over to him, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into my bedroom. I shut the door behind me.  
  
I turned Gennai to face me. I looked him right in the face with a hard look. Gennai looked at me with a sad expression. "Okay Gennai, I'm only going to say this once and I'm gonna know if your lying to me." I said as harshly as I could, "Tell me flat out and I can take knowing this: What happened to me."  
  
"If you must know,: He said quietly, "You're dead Jay."  
  
I didn't say anything after that. "but don't worry about it Jay" Gennai said quickly, "If you stop this from happening, you'll save yourself from that fate."  
  
"Okay, that's good to hear."  
  
"But that's not the problem!" Gennai said harsher than I did, "Jay, you are messing with your destiny tonight! Don't think just because you save yourself tonight you will be home free."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When you mess with fate, you are messing with something far greater than you. From tonight and that point on, you will be maker of your own destiny different from what fate had set for you. Your destiny will be uncertain, unsafe and dangerous if you continue down this path."  
  
"I never once believed in that pre-determined destiny crap Gennai." I clarified, "I make my own choices and judgements regardless what anyone tells me. My life took a full 180 turn last night and right now I'm not sure what will happen."  
  
"Just remember Jay," Gennai said opening the door, "Your path is dark walkway, so watch your step."  
  
Gennai closed the door behind him and he was gone.  
  
Three hours later of slaving over my computer, after I had given all the information to the "higher-ups", I was almost done with this Global sting operation. It's real complicated to plan this sort of stuff. I had to take into consideration all the tactics; everything from the positions they take; the weapons they use and keeping all in mind their resources and terrain. Why I had to do this job was just a step of many to be run through. I was the best at the tactical planing in the district, but this had to be perfect in all ways. There were dozens of areas the Darths will attack with dozens of different commands and agencies I had to deal with. Not all the tactics and pollicies are the same with different organizations.  
  
I had pushed out the thought of my death out of head. I had to focus on this at hand. The fate of hundreds of kids rested on my hands and my tactical mind. This is a lot of pressure believe me. Not only that, I had to worry about all the operatives involved. They had no idea what they were up against, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.  
  
I leaned back from my computer and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at my knife on the table across from me. It seemed to be doing nothing, but it seemed to be glowing. I thought for a moment I could see images of flames blasting across the blade. I seemed to stare at it for who knows how long.  
  
"Jay?" Renamon's voice said from behind me, "How's it going?"  
  
I looked back and saw her standing in the door way. "Almost done thanks." I replied continuing on typing.  
  
"I was looking around and saw this odd picture." She said holding a picture frame, "Who's this man in the picture? Is this you? sure doesn't look like you."  
  
I took a brief look at the picture, recognizing it immediately. It showed a picture of a man in his late twenties, he had short hair and was wearing an odd jumpsuit with a navy blue vest over it. On his head he was wearing a bandana to keep his hair off his head. He was holding a SOCOM pistol with a suppressor. "Oh, that's my dad." I replied taking the picture from Renamon, "He too was a special opts soldier for a much different organization."  
  
"What was it called?"  
  
"FOX...FOX something...." I said trying to remember, " I don't remember the full name it but they were the absolute best. Well, my dad was anyway."  
  
"What was your father's name?" She asked.  
  
"Dave." I sighed, "I never knew my dad or his code name, he was completely secret so I couldn't find out much about him. All I know is that his code name started with 'S'"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He infiltrated a place called Outer Heaven; going after a fellow agent who had lost contact with. He went in alone and managed to uncover a plot for a nuclear capable tank in the 100th basement floor. HE then found out of a betrayal from his own commander and yet still managed to stop it. He even infiltrated a country called Zanzibar to save a scientist and still managed to get out alive and with his mission complete. After that, he disappeared completely off the charts."  
  
~*Tai: Whoa! Is he saying what I think he's saying?! That he's the son of S....~*  
  
~*Tai gets smacked in the head with a newspaper by Kari*  
  
Kari: Tai! You'll spoil the surprise! By the way, this is my narration so get out of the sound booth!~*  
  
*~*Tai: Okay okay! *Tai leaves*~*  
  
"It hard to live up to legend, isn't it?"  
  
"It is hard. Knowing that your the son of a living legend, you got to fight hard to live up to it." I said putting the picture down on the table, "I've never even met my dad and I know so little about him. I've made it this far. But by the standards he set, I'm not as good as my dad."  
  
"You might be one day." Renamon said trying to cheer me up, "But there is also another reason I came here to ask you something important."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I overheard what Gennai said to you Jay." Renamon said, "If you think I'm going to stand by and watch you..."  
  
"Renamon." I said standing up, "What Gennai said was what happened where he came from. If I can stop all this from happening, I won't die some time later."  
  
"What if you die tonight because of this?" She demanded, "I couldn't stand it if that were to happen."  
  
"And you think I wouldn't lose my mind if you were killed as a result of my actions?"  
  
Then there was a very long pause. I couldn't believe what I had just said. Why do I care that much about her that I would say that? I guess that now she was my partner, I had feelings for her. But why?  
  
"Look, the risk comes with my job." I said quietly, "It's just I've never had anyone really tell me that they cared about me."  
  
"No one?" She asked.  
  
"I never had any ties with anyone, no real friends due to my life. Can you imaging a relationship? I'd have to keep secretes and I couldn't be honest."  
  
There was another pause. "I've never had something to lose."  
  
I looked her right in the eye. She could tell I was going to get choked up on this. "Now I do, and there is no way I'm going to lose you."  
  
  
  
So? What do you guys think?  
  
I won't keep going until I get a few reviews! My Ego needs it! Just kidding! 


	4. Night Fall Flame

Night Fall Flame  
  
Night fell across the city of Odiba with practiced bravado. I saw the sun set over the horizon from atop of Heighton View Terrace itself, the pinnacle of all that is to come. I stood next to the edge watching the STATIC Forces get ready for the battle to come. They were dressed in black fatigues pants, jackets and hoods. Each one of them a trained expert in the field of combat. They were setting up hidden gun nests and vantage points on the street; while up in the buildings, our snipers were setting up their positions and testing their ranges and miss points. We had sealed off each end of the street so no cars would pass between the possible hot zone.  
  
I also realized that similar things like this were going on all over the world right now. I could just see the preparations I had planned up being set up.  
  
However, only I knew what was in store for tonight. I had my plans authorized and checked out and they were all ready for deployment. It was just a matter of time before it all hit the fan again. I didn't really lie about the Darths. I said they were a terrorist group (in a sense, they are actually), armed and extremely dangerous and all are seriously deranged extremists. I just failed to mention that they weren't human.  
  
Renamon came beside me and looked at the glowing sunset. She seemed immersed in the view and gasses in wonder at it. "What is this?" She said pointing at the setting sun.  
  
"That's a sunset. Why? Don't have them in the Digital World?"  
  
"Not like this no." She replied, "It's beautiful don't you think?"  
  
"Me?" I replied still watching the work of the STATIC forces, "I've looked at it closely a few times, not that it did anything for me. I guess it's pretty."  
  
I looked at her slowly as she looked at me. "Not as beautiful as you though."  
  
You know; if she had been human, or I would just to hell with it gone with it; there would have been some kind of moment between us for sure. "Renamon, I want you to do something for me." I said turning towards her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't want you anywhere near the fight itself."  
  
"What?" She said shocked.  
  
"There are gonna be bullets flying for sure and I don't want you to get hit in the crossfire."  
  
"What do you want me to do? Sit back and watch."  
  
"I planned for everything Renamon. Always expect the worst and the unexpected in all situations. This for sure is no exception." I explained, "You see, I remembered from last night the Etemon attacking me. If the Darths could bring a Digimon here, they can bring more. I suspect that there will be a more powerful one that'll show up to fight us."  
  
I put my hand on Renamon's shoulder. "My men can't fight a Digimon, not even I could. That's why I need you to watch out for one just in case."  
  
"So I stay back and let you deal with the Darths while I make sure no Digimon wipes you out?"  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"Good." Renamon said very pleased.  
  
"You know, it's going to be very interesting having you around from now on Renamon."  
  
Suddenly, all the electrical equipment on me was going nuts. My watch's numbers went crazy, my pager started to beep wildly and my IR (Infa-Red) goggles started to go on and off wildly.  
  
"Sir!", a STATIC trooper yelled through my radio, "We are having some electrical interference."  
  
"Any real problems?"  
  
"None sir."   
  
"A this is Sniper Unit Tango! We see tangos(military slang for terrorists)! "  
  
Sniper unit Tango was the team surveying the hot zone from across the street next to the over pass. "They are approaching from the north route! They are walking right down the middle of the street! There is about sixty of them and they are all armed! M16s it looks like!"  
  
"You got to be kidding!" I yelled.  
  
I looked at Renamon, see seemed tense and ready to pounce. "Something's happening, something big." She said quietly.  
  
"Sir, there are reports of similar sighting in all hot zones! We need some orders now!"  
  
"I want direct communications from my radio to all commanders in the field."  
  
I waited a moment. "Go ahead sir!"  
  
"This is STATIC Field Command, hold your fire, don't open fire until my command or fired upon." I ordered, "I know this may sound weird, but I must say this: This is what you were truly trained to do. The premises of what STATIC stands for. You are the hand picked members from top agencies around the world. You are going to fight an enemy that doesn't care about dying. All they care about is meeting their own diabolical ends. You must fight to stop them, to save lives. You are not alone, you will fight along side of a thousand heroes around the world for the same cause. Make your country proud."  
  
CRRRRASSH!  
  
I heard the glass break down three stories! I looked over and saw a something that looked like a yellow t-Rex looking dinosaur standing on the balcony. I peered even closer and saw a small girl in pink pjs on it's back!  
  
~*That as me on his back. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to get on the Agumon's back to play piggy back. Then again, I was too young to know any better.~*  
  
It then jumped clear off the balcony and down to the street below! My stomach clenched as it hurled towards the ground.  
  
"KARI!" I heard a young voice yell.  
  
It landed right on a car.  
  
GRUUUNCH! It totaled the back end. It seemed totally unfazed and the girl seemed okay because she was still hanging on.  
  
"Oh crap!" I said readying my H&K 21, "It starting. We can't let anything happen to that kid or Digimon!"  
  
"Not that you'll ever be able to stop it!" A grisly voice snarled.  
  
Me and Renamon spun around. A Darth stood at the edge of the building, pointing an M16 right at my forehead. "Damn!" I said knowing that he snuck up on me.  
  
Well, I can't help it if he came over the side of the building. "They told me not to go any other way, told me I was stupid to veer away from the others but it has paid off!" It hissed, "Drop the weapon or I shoot."  
  
I had to distract him. This would only work if he was an idiot. "Did you know your gun's safety is still on?"  
  
"What?" I hissed as it looked on the side of its weapon.  
  
Idiot! I squeezed at my trigger with the weapon now pointing harmlessly away into the air. DATDATDATDAT! I fired four rounds into his chest with laser cutting accuracy. He was thrown down from the blows, tumbled over backwards and off the edge of the roof.  
  
A steadied myself and let out a short breath as the adrenaline wore off. I came down from that sickening high that makes you think your a cold blooded killer. I knew I wasn't, but my training and experience stated otherwise. I didn't really care, it was just a the kind of high that you don't want to enjoy.  
  
"When did you come up with that idea?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Got it off T.V." I said taking out my .45 from my holster, "Here, take my gun."  
  
Renamon looked at the weapon. She slowly took it in her hand and looked it over. "You use that if you run into a Darth." I said, "You think you can handle that gun?"  
  
Renamon looked at me for a moment; then, in a blur of motion, disassembled the gun and reassembled it with lighting speed. She then held it in two hands to make sure she was holding it right. "A bond with a partner and their Digimon is so great that they learn things from each other without talking to them."  
  
"Well, it took me a year to figure out how to do it that fast." I said scratching the back of my head, "In any case, get down there and protect that kid, Kari I think, and I'll go stop the rest of the Darths."  
  
"You be careful." Renamon warned.  
  
She took one leap into the air and she disappeared into the night sky like a shadow into darkness. "Good luck Renamon." I said to her even though she wasn't here, "Just come back okay."  
  
It was odd, but I could sense her even though she wasn't here.  
  
I turned and ran to the roof exit. "This is Archer." I said into my radio headset, "I'm on route to the FCA (Field Command Area) and prepare for CQB (Close Quarter Battle)"  
  
"Sir get down here fast! You won't believe what these guys are doing! They are building flames out of thin air!!!" 


	5. My Name Is Tai

My name is Tai  
  
I ran down the flights of steps six at a time and swung around the corners at top speed.  
  
As I ran down, I tapped the button on my Morph Armor Vest (MAV for short). ~*"Activation of Morph Armor will commence after voice recognition." *~  
  
"Morph Armor Activate!" I yelled.  
  
Suddenly, I heard mechanical whirring and the clacking of metal underneath my jacket. I then felt the moving metallic feeling going up the back of my neck. This was the solid titanium armor morphing around my head. The metal came around the top of my head, over my hair, and came to a stop at the top of forehead. I turned another corner and saw my reflection in a glass window. I looked like a guy with a solid chain mail helmet.  
  
I turned down another stair case and the armor continued to morph. I felt the metal move up my throat in a rhythmic clacking sound. The metal formed a lower jaw piece that fitted exactly onto my jaw and lower neck. Then, the metal on my forehead started down again to cover my whole face. It came down in a simple clacking style motion until I heard a metal click and all the noise stopped. My face had an odd cold feeling, most likely from the internal padding in here to dampen the blows. I could see out two slits in the metal that was big enough to fit an eraser through.  
  
I heard a hydraulic whir suddenly I was looking through a see through layer of glass. Then my view lit up and I had a HUD (Heads Up Display I was looking through. The statistics were simple: A thirty foot radar radius scan, armor status and battery power.  
  
I descended to another floor and saw my face in another window. Now I sort off had a metal version of Spawn's head and Robocop's black visor over my eyes. I was fully armored, so now I had less to worry about from bullets. I still had to watch out for explosives though. I could move just as freely as I could if I wasn't wearing this thing, good thing too because I was going to need it.  
  
I moved down the stairs and though a back exit. I found myself in the back alley street behind Heighton View Terrace.  
  
I had to get to my men, as stop this insanity once and for all!  
  
I ran down the street with my gun drawn, keeping well aware of my surroundings. "PEPPER FLAME!" A deep voice bellowed.  
  
Then at the end of the street, I saw a truck zoom by, shortly followed by a huge flying flame the size of a beach ball! It hit a phonebooth. BOOOOOOOM! The entire thing went up in flames and debris flew into the air.  
  
I was knocked off my feet from the explosion, basically lifted off them backwards and slammed to the floor. I didn't feel the impact too much thanks to the armor, although I probably did scratched it a bit.  
  
I quickly got to my feet and rushed down the street as fast as I could.  
  
I got to the end of the street and saw it empty. Down across the street I saw some vending machines were busted up and pop cans were splattered across the sidewalk. The machines appeared to be smashed open forcefully with a battering ram. I went across the street and inspected the machines. After a minute, I heard footstep...running....this way.  
  
Suddenly, a small kid ran around the corner. He was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue pants. He was wearing pare of blue goggles on his neck. His hair was brown and seemed to be spiked very large for his age. As to how it got that way was beyond me. He looked very concerned and scared.  
  
~*~As you could probably guess, that is my brother Tai. He was a lot younger then but still had the qualities of a leader. Strong, bold and graceful. ~*~  
  
The kid turned towards me and almost tripped over his own feet.  
  
~*~Well, I guess not that graceful.~*~  
  
"Mister!" HE yelled, "Mister! I need your help!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I didn't have time for this, the last thing I needed is some kid saying that his little dog is missing. He wasn't that tall either, maybe up to the middle of my thigh. "Mister, I....whoa!" He yelled as he got a good look at my face. To him I must have been like a damn demon.  
  
"Don't sweat the mask and armor kid." I said quickly, "What do you want?"  
  
"Can you help me find my sister?"  
  
"Your sister?" I echoed.  
  
"Yeah, she was riding a yellow dinosaur named Koromon and her name is Kari."  
  
He couldn't see it, but my eyes just went very wide. "What your name kid?"  
  
"My name is Tai." He replied.  
  
It was then, I realized that I had met a kid who would save the world four years from now and would defeat the Dark Masters. He had no idea of how important tonight really was or how much danger his life was in right now. "I'll help you find your sister Tai. Follow me."  
  
"Hey mister? Are you a police officer?"  
  
I chuckled slightly. "You could say that." I replied, "Just follow me, I have an idea where she might be."  
  
"How?" Tai asked.  
  
I heard some helicopters fly overhead and then I saw their, red tail lights in the sky. Those were Longbow attack helicopters armed with Sidewinder missiles, Multi FireUnguided Rockets (MFUR) and Vulcan assault cannons. If this was really going to get out of hand, we'd nuke the whole street.  
  
"PEPPER FLAME!"  
  
Suddenly two huge fireballs flew towards the choppers! I quickly changed the frequency to the choppers in the sky. "Sky Kings! This is STATIC Ground Command! You have two incoming...uhh... missiles going you way, veer away!"  
  
The Longbows made a quick dodge and the flamed seemed to miss them. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Whoa!!" I heard the pilot yell, "What the hell was that?! Flying Napalm?!"  
  
"You wish! Look, stay in orbit until I give the word."  
  
CRRRRRAAAAACCKK! A loud sound of thunder echoed through the air. I looked up to see that there was no clouds to make the sound. What I did see was nothing of this earth.  
  
In the sky was this huge misty figure of an egg! It seemed to stretch across the entire block! The outside seemed to swirl like fog in a blender. I couldn't see through the mist at all, yet a could sort of make out an odd skyline not like our own. The mist gave off an odd light that barely illuminated the city, although most would to mistake it for brighter moon light.  
  
"Sir...please tell me that I'm suffering from altitude sickness cuz this is just not real!"  
  
"Archer! Where are you?!" The STATIC trooper yelled, "These guys are now raising the fire into the sky! What the hell should we do?"  
  
I looked around and saw a huge, glowing red ring of fire in the sky floating near the overpass where all my men were. I heard various blasts and felt shock waves from this distance.  
  
CRRRACCKK! Another sound of thunder and the huge egg cracked! It split right in two and disappeared into thin air. I saw a ghastly figure fall from it. It looked like a huge parrot like creature; I mean this thing was as big a four story building! I could make out the green feathers, the cloven hands and a huge yellow bird shaped cape. It came down slowly and quietly and then took to the air.  
  
"Come on!" I said running down the street.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Tai yelled after me.  
  
I ran down the street until I came back to the street under the overpass. I saw the two huge STATIC busses under the overpass completely blocking the road to Heighton View Terrace. These busses were just simply very large versions of Brinks Trucks and twice as big. We placed them there not only to stop the Darths from getting to Heighton View Terrace, but also to make sure no stray bullets got through.  
  
I looked around and saw the yellow dinosaur called Agumon standing in the middle of the street. In front of it was that little girl named Kari. She was trying to keep Agumon back for some odd reason. "Koromon! Stop! Don't fight!" She protested.  
  
"PEPPER FLAME!" It shot out three huge fireballs at the Parrot like thing, regardless of how fast it was flying.  
  
FOOSH FOOOSH BOOOOM! The first two shots missed but the third smashed into a building's side leaving a rather large hole in it.  
  
"Jay!" I heard Renamon's voice behind me.  
  
I looked back and noticed Renamon standing to my left with my side arm in her right hand. "How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I could tell by your scent." She replied, "I'll keep a watch on them, now go help your troops."  
  
I nodded once and ran under the overpass. Just then Tai tried to pull Kari away from the Agumon but was unsuccessfully "Hey Jay!" Renamon yelled after me.  
  
I turned slightly back as I ran to look at Renamon. "You look almost like a Digimon in that."  
  
She couldn't see me smile, but I had a feeling that she did as I rushed around the STATIC busses and into the hot zone. 


	6. Hot Zone Discovery

The Hot Zone Discovery  
  
  
  
I emerged from around the side of the busses and came to a stop. I quickly surveyed a street I had seen so many times before.  
  
The street was almost fifty feet wide and stretched all the way to the docks. This part of the street had cars lined upon the sides of the sidewalk. The dim light of the street lamps gave enough illuminated to see most of the entire street clearly. Not that they were needed for there was enough illumination from the huge light of glowing flames in the sky above me! The flames formed a huge Circle around the sky that was slowly being filled in with bright red flames.  
  
In the center of the street, about fifty yards down, I saw a huge collection of dark figures gathered in the middle of the street. At first, I thought there were only a dozen of them bunched together, but I looked closer and realized that there were almost eighty of them! Every Darth was chanting some garbled and odd words that sounded like ancient Hebrew with a cold and been sent through a blender. With every passing second, their chanting seemed to make the flames even bigger and more threatening.  
  
VOOOM! A loud blast happened with a shrill cry from the Darths' chants. I almost was lifted off my feet, but instead staggered back from the blow. Some of the cars on the sides of the street buckled from the blast. I looked closer and saw some strange liquid seep from out under the cars. That blast must have ruptured the gas tanks. One wrong...or right...spark will send this street into a blazing inferno.  
  
It then hit me. This was how they were going to eliminate the entire city block. They were basically going to fire bomb this entire place with the flames. This will not only set the buildings on fire, but fracture the underground gas mains and cause a huge explosion to unsure the entire district will be nothing left than smoldering ashes.  
  
"Commander?!" The STATIC trooper yelled, "Is that you?!"  
  
"Yes, it is trooper. Are all your men in position and ready for some gun play?"  
  
"Yes sir, everyone is geared up and the explosives are in place." He replied, "Sir, are you sure the explosives in the middle of the street are going to be appropriate? I think it's a little overkill."  
  
"I'll worry about that, you just wait for my signal before firing."  
  
"Sir, tell me out flat, what the hell is going on?!" The trooper yelled, "Is this some sort of cover-up gone horribly wrong or something?!"  
  
"All I can tell ya is that it's going to get ugly around here any minute now!"  
  
"How right you are Archer." A familiar voice said over the chanting.  
  
Then, all the chanting stopped. Every Darth turned and looked at me. The moved slowly until the formed a V like shape with the point of the V at me. Then everyone of them slowly pulled out an M16 or a long blade and pointed it straight at me. I could feel their evil power swarming through the air and coursing around me.  
  
I looked at the Darth in front of the V formation and I would recognize him anywhere.  
  
It was Torz and he had an evil grin on his face as to say it was all over from me.  
  
Oh how wrong he was.  
  
"Well Archer, what a surprise." He said menacingly, "You guessed our plans, or did Gennai tip you off?"  
  
I didn't answer. "Now what do you plan to accomplish by standing in the middle of the street? That's not like you Archer."  
  
"What would you know anything about me?"  
  
"I know a lot about you Archer. I know enough to hate you so much, that I must tell you..."  
  
"What?" I said as I noticed that gasoline now soaked the ground.  
  
"You and I look very similar, do we not?"  
  
I stood shocked as my eyes opened wide and peered closer at Torz. His face was almost like mine, except his visible hair was a milky yellow and long. "So?" I asked.  
  
"Isn't it amazing my brother?"  
  
I felt my heart clench and my stomach turn. What he had just said had to be a lie. Yet, why did seem to make sense in my mind. It was as if it was a memory that was there but I chose to ignore it. "I have no family." I said hoarsely now.  
  
"Just like your father aren't you brother?" Torz sneered, "We are a lot like our fathers you know. You are the Solid variation while I'm Liquid. If it was up to me brother, I would let you live."  
  
FOOOOOOOOOOSH! The Parrotmon flew past over my head over the bridge behind me. The wind didn't move me put ruffled my clothes. I wasn't even fazed from it. It soared over the bridge and past us.  
  
"Right now, our fathers are fighting it out in a place called Shadow Mosses in the arctic regions of Canada."  
  
"PEPPER FLAME!"  
  
The Agumon let off another shot. I remembered from what Gennai said, that bridge was going up any second.  
  
The gasoline was now a foot away from my foot. I took out my lighter and lit it. Time for that right spark. "What was the point of that brother?"  
  
I pulled the flame close to my face. "I don't know who you are or what you think your pulling at, but you pay too much attention to detail do you?"  
  
"NOW ITS MY TURN! ELECTRO DESTROYER!" The Parrotmon yelled.  
  
Torz looked down and suddenly realized his sudden fate. "RUN!" Torz yelled.  
  
"Too late." I said as I tossed my lighter to the ground, "DETONATE!"  
  
I ran to my left and leaped for cover behind a cement wall. I heard the Darths start to run and try to get to cover. Not many will survive this.  
  
First the overpass went up. FAAABOOOOM! The entire thing went up in a blast with no flames. Just collapsing rubble as it fell directly down onto the street. Then the street went up in a loud sonic boom like FOOOOOOOM! Every car for a full block was sent up and exploded in a random order, each with it's own different explosion. I could feel the searing heat of the flames lash out at me. Last was all the C-4s we planted. They all exploded sending mighty pillars of deadly flames and debris all over the entire street; simply tearing it to shreds.  
  
After a moment in time, the shockwave succeeded and all was quiet.  
  
I quickly got up and looked at the newly formed street.  
  
For the next two blocks, all was a flaming, black mess of what was once a street. Flames still burning in mild furry along the street, but slowly burning themselves down to small orange flames. All the cars were smoldering heaps of flaming metal and ash. The street looked as if someone had taken a giant chisel and gored out holes, scraped trenches, and smashed up the street. I'd hate to be construction crew that have to clean up this mess.  
  
I looked to the sky and saw that the circle of flames was there, but not as big. Now only the size of a small car that looked much weaker and the flames were a dull red glow. "Everyone check in!" I said slowly.  
  
[I]"A little shook up sir. All is okay and every one is alive and checked in."[/i] The STATIC trooper said with his voice full of disbelief, [i]"That was the biggest explosions I've ever seen in my life!"[/I]  
  
"I never saw it."  
  
Then all the flames in the middle of he street lowly seemed to move to the sides of the street leaving it black and disfigured. Then all the flames snuffed out as if someone had turned off the gas in a fireplace.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
From the smoke I could see moment. Time slowed as I saw the first dozen Darths emerge from the thick smoke with guns drawn. They seemed as if in a trance of some kind because they were aiming in random directions. I quickly looked about and saw people standing on their balconies or looking out their windows.  
  
I had to made a choice. This one would forever change everything that had happened.  
  
Then, some of my electrical equipment started to go crazy again.  
  
I looked back to the remains of the bridge. I saw the Greymon rise up and give out a loud roar. The Darths trained their weapons on the Greymon. " CIVILIANS IN DANGER! OPEN FIRE!" I yelled into my radio.  
  
Then I, along with a over fifty other Operators, opened up with a hail of deadly gunfire. From most of the innocent spectators not watching the Greymon and Parrortmon slugging it out; they would see dozens of gun flashes lighting the night air. For a moment, you might have seen an operative in hiding or even a sniper in a window. Every bullet seemed to find its target and cut through it like a knife through plastic rap. Darths fell left and right, but in vain tried to fire back.  
  
I rushed out forward taking careful aim. I didn't have to really aim my weapon at this range. The Darths were right in front of me and only twenty feet away. I felt the huge adrenaline rush hit me like a freight train, my heart rate exploded but my mind went to another level. Now was the time to be smart and fast. That's what I was trained for.  
  
Three Darths jumped over a wrecked car to my left. They came in guns drawn and one fired, unleashing a torrent of blows onto me. The bullets ricochet off me and caused me to stumble. This didn't stop me. I returned fire and picked every one of them off in a five shot burst. Each Darth twisted in the air in a different fashion from the shots but disappeared in a cloud of dust before they hit the floor.  
  
"All units advance!" I ordered as I moved up the street.  
  
Through my night vision goggles, I could see many Darths in front of me in a sad bunch. They fighting barely in formation of any kind, firing hardly in our direction and yet advancing at us. These guys were nuts!  
  
I looked back and saw several STATIC troops moving up the street. They were constantly moving up and firing at the scattered Darths. I looked to the air and saw that the Parrotmon and Greymon were just going crazy battling each other.  
  
I then looked farther ahead and saw what looked like Torz run into a large dual floor-parking garage. He was running from the battle. I had to stop him. It was time to end this.  
  
I rushed after him and into the parking garage. 


	7. Fire Fury

⃟  
  
I entered the parking lot slowly and with my gun dawn. I silently moved around the level. I could smell the dust in the air, the cold concrete and remaining fumes from cars. The place was well lit but still had this dark feeling. Since I went up a ramp and was now on the second floor of the parade, I could see the battle of Parrotmon and Greymon still going on and also hear the gunfight as well. Neither the Darths nor the Parrotmon weren't going to stop just yet.  
  
All of a sudden, I felt sick to my stomach with insecurity. Something was wrong, someone was in trouble...being hurt...someone I cared about.  
  
"Renamon?" I said aloud for some reason.  
  
I kept moving and sneaking. My radar wasn't working in this insulated place so I just turned it off. The feeling in my stomach was still going on, now getting sharper.  
  
I turned around a corner and saw a terrible sight.  
  
The rest of the lot was just a long stretch of parking stalls that went of for a hundred feet and was forty feet across. There were few cars parked around here.  
  
At the end of the parking lot, were some very familiar devices that I recognized immediately. There was almost forty pounds of Stemtex (C4 in technical terms), all armed and ready to blow. That much would take out this entire building and everything around it for a dozen feet. And Renamon was sitting out cold and tied up right next to it. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were bound as well.  
  
"Renamon!" I yelled as I rushed towards her.  
  
I got within ten feet and WHAM! I felt this huge blow from my right, whatever hit me got me clean in the head. The force of the blow sent me right into a car. I collided right into a nearby car head first. My Morph armor protected me from the blow but I was now dazed.  
  
"What was it that you once said my brother?" Torz voice mocked, "Never get tunnel vision or some will take you from surprise?"  
  
It was a trap. How stupid of me to be blinded from something so obvious.  
  
Suddenly, I was picked up by the shoulders and thrown into the air. I flew for a full two second and CLANK! I slammed into the pavement and skidded for twenty feet.  
  
"Brother, you are not impressing me. You were at least a tough foe in my time."  
  
I kicked my legs into the air and got to my feet without using my hands. I looked as saw Torz walking quickly towards me. Now he was mad, and my rage just as much. He hurt my partner, now he was going to pay.  
  
I went to aim my weapon to find it wasn't there. I realized it was on the ground directly behind Torz.  
  
"What did you do to Renamon?" I demanded.  
  
"Oh, she deiced to come looking for you and instead found me. She was alive the last time I checked."  
  
I felt the blood boil under my skin. "You know. I bet you anything that right now our fathers are about to do the same thing right now." Torz said stopping suddenly, "One thing they don't know is that their own sons are going to fight."  
  
Torz drew a very demonic looking sword. It was just black, four feet long and had sharp spines sticking out the sides. It seemed to glow somewhat, but more of a dark light glow. With his other hand, he pulled out a small remote detonator. He pushed the button and an electronic beep came from the pile of C4 meaning that a count down was happening. "I'll give you two minutes. That should be long enough. I want to finish you myself once more and this time enjoy it!"  
  
"Once more?"  
  
"Didn't Gennai tell you how you died?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, that's because I killed you brother!"  
  
I didn't know how to respond to that. My feelings were a blank and unclear. Was he lying to distract me or was he really telling the truth? It was hard to tell with this guy. "You expect me to believe that?" I said unimpressed.  
  
"Did you believe Gennai? Do you believe anything he said to you last tonight?" Torz retorted, "Why would I lie? You're a warrior brother, you would never be distracted by anything on that level."  
  
No, I wouldn't. Although, he seemed rather serious about it, not like he was trying to lie.  
  
"Why did you have to play a hero?!" he demanded, "You had to go out with a reason! You had foil it all up for our plans! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this hell with most of my Darths dead. You just had get in my way. "  
  
He didn't even seem to be talking to me anymore. He stated it pace back an forth. "That my job: To stop scumbags like you from hurting people." I sneered.  
  
"I don't get it." Torz said starting to pace, "You came first, from the Solid variation. It was the left over DNA...the inferior like your father. Me...me...I was Liquid variation, superior in every way from you or my father. If I was better, how come I couldn't kill you myself?!"  
  
This guy was losing it now? Why? "Who is my father? You seem to know." I asked him hoping for a strait answer.  
  
Torz stopped pacing and looked at me with an insane/shocked look. "What?! The living legend himself, yet you don't know his name?"  
  
"I never knew him."  
  
"Who? Solid Snake?"  
  
"Solid Snake?" I echoed.  
  
I didn't know that code name at all, but it seemed to sound familiar in some way. "How sad it is brother to grow up with no family or anything to call home? You probably have no one you really care about...or do you?"  
  
I stiffened, he was onto something I didn't like. "Brother? Do you care about this Digimon?" He asked with pure enjoyment in his voice.  
  
I stayed silent. "Do you have feelings for her? Dare I say...love her?" I said with even more enjoyment as he took a few more steps towards me.  
  
I looked away. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I couldn't look him in the face anymore.  
  
"You're scared to admit it aren't you? You can't look me in the face and say you love her or even care about her?!" Torz demand, "Most likely because I'd use it against you. Well guess what brother; your little affair isn't too secret! I saw you two on the rooftop talking. And don't try telling me there wouldn't have been a moment between you if you deiced to go with it!"  
  
My head snapped back up. "Ahh...I was right. You are afraid if you say it because she'll hear you. I know she wants you to say it aloud, but you don't want to."  
  
All of a sudden, he pressed the button again. "I'm enjoying this too much." He said as he stopped the countdown.  
  
I couldn't help feeling guilty. He was right. I did care for her...love her though...that I wasn't sure of.  
  
"Come on brother! Are you telling me that there is nothing between you two at all?" He mocked.  
  
"You want me to say that I love her so much that I would do anything to save her?"  
  
"Jay?" Renamon's voice said all of a sudden.  
  
I looked over at Renamon to see she was looking up right at me. She looked right at me stunned. She heard me say it. "That's good Jay." Torz said as he pushed the timer again, "Now it's time to fight."  
  
He tossed the detonator behind him after he pressed it. "As my father would say: Have at you Snake."  
  
Instantly we both charged as I pulled out my enchanted combat knife. It was my only chance against that blade or saving me and Renamon.  
  
As we rushed towards each other, the blade had grown hot as if being heated into flames. I kept the grip on my knife. Torz drew his blade over his head to bring down on me. I felt the blade get heavy, as if it was getting longer. I noticed that the handle seemed to be stretching in my hand.  
  
I wound up to meet his sword. I gripped my knife with two hands for bracing this sure to be strong blow. Funny, but somehow I could fit both hands on the handle.  
  
We both brought our weapons into a pre-strike pose. As if time slowed to a crawl to take a good look at what was going to happen here now. I drew my knife behind my shoulder and started to shift my weight into the strike.  
  
Torz brought down the blade and I slashed up to meet it.  
  
CLANG! The blades met and flame like sparks flew into the air. I then saw that my blade had changed. It was now a full length Shinto Daisho (samurai sword) with an katana blade (slight curve style) that was over 28 inches long. Instead of a gray steel blade, it was a bright crimson luster and had a bright red glow to it. The sword was light in my hands and had felt good in them. I could feel energy radiating from it and into me.  
  
Torz stopped for a moment as if shocked to see this. His stare was at the blade and not me. "Guess what Torz?" I whispered to him a completely different voice from my own, "Snake is here, in Molten form."  
  
I don't know why I said that, but somehow it made sense to say it.  
  
We broke apart in a flash of metal in the air. Torz slashed at me with a powerful swing. I parried the attack with my sword. Torz was going full out for sure. I kicked him back with a brutal sidekick but he came right back.  
  
We danced around each other in combat, slashing and blocking with dazzling speed. Our blades clanging against themselves, sending golden sparks with every blow. My blade now glowed a bright red shine and its light trail behind it when it flashed through the air. We were locked in tight combat, one that would have stupefy anyone who watched.  
  
We came together with our blades locked, both pressing against each other. I was inches away from his face. He had his teeth grit and bad breath coming out in quick huffs.  
  
We each kicked away from each other with such force, that I jumped backwards into the air. I spun around with that of a figure skater with my blade drawn close to me. I did a full 540 degree spin until I touched down on one foot and onto one knee. Torz did the same but he landed on both feet with his blade pointed right at me. I held the blade so the tip of the blade was pointed at the ground and above my head.  
  
"You're good with that blade Molten Snake, but I, Vapor Snake, shall over come this." Torz said charging at me again.  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
We ran at one another. I came in as sliced up but Torz still stopped it nimbly. I instantly ducked down and executed a low spin kick to knock off his feet. Although at the same time he tried for a jumping outside kick to smash my face in. We both missed.  
  
Torz started to come down fast, I saw him pull back his arm without the sword in it. I looked at his hand and saw that some long menacing claws seemed to grow quickly out of them. The nails were almost two inches long and looked extremely sharp. Using his sword, he pressed it against mine so I couldn't move it.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he slashed down his hand at my head.  
  
GRREEEEECCCCH! His nails cut right through my Morph Armor and I felt the flesh of my face being ripped open across it.  
  
I was thrown into a spin down and fell to the floor tumbling. I came to a stop twenty feet away on my stomach. "Jay!" Renamon yelled trying to get up.  
  
Suddenly, pain exploded onto my face as if it was ripped apart. I felt like screaming in pain from the now burning agony that was on my face. I realized that I stared to bleed a bit through my mask and it started to drip onto the concrete. God, the pain was unbearable.  
  
I pushed myself up onto one knee. I looked in a car's reflection and saw my face. The Morph armor helmet had four long gashes in it that showed some of my face. Blood started to drip out of it fast and onto the concrete, it making a [i]plat plat plat[/I] sound as it hit the concrete. It was the only sound being heard.  
  
I looked back at Torz. I could see my blood on his fingers from the hand that split my face open. He looked over his hand and at the blood. He smiled at the sight as a bit of it started to run down his hand.  
  
He then put each bloody finger one by one in his mouth and licked off the blood. "My, just like I remembered it." He said smacking his lips.  
  
This guy is sick! I got to my feet fully up right. I held my sword out in front of me even through the pain. "Morph Armor deactivate."  
  
The armor receded off my face slowly with a few electrical sparks. My skin felt the coolness of the parking lot for the first time and it stung my face.  
  
I looked back in the window of the car and took a good look at my face. The cuts on my face were deep and bleeding profusely. There were four thick, red, fleshy, oozing wounds that started from the top right of my head, to the bottom left of my lower jaw. The strike somehow missed my eyes, barely damaged my nose and cut my lip. My face was now covered with blood and dripping off the bottom of my chin.  
  
"Oh brother, that looks rather painful." Torz sneered, "Pain is existence, is it not?"  
  
I didn't bother wiping my face of the blood since it would just seep out more. "Renamon?" I said calmly through the pain, "Are you okay?"  
  
Renamon stared for a moment. "I'm fine." She finally answered.  
  
"You have really managed to tic me off Torz." I said drawing the sword to my face, "You threatened the DigiDestined, attacked my men, threatened the lives of hundreds of people, tried to screw up the time line and to top it all off: You hurt my partner and that is not cool."  
  
"Still have some fight in you brother?"  
  
"Oh, you got enough problems."  
  
My mind raced again. Now was time for a full out payback. I quickly looked over to the C4 pile and Renamon. There was only a minute and a half left.  
  
Plenty of time.  
  
I ran at him at full speed. I reached behind me with one hand to grab my switch blade and pulled back my sword.  
  
Torz prepared to take me on.  
  
I leapt into the air so high I almost smashed my head into the ceiling. I slowly spun into the air with droplets of blood flying off my face.  
  
Torz didn't see it coming.  
  
I slashed out my sword and blocked his from moving. I brought my heavy boot right down onto his head. At the same time I tosses my switch blade to Renamon.  
  
As I was coming down, both my feet where now on Torz's body. Now it was time to take him down. In what looked like a practiced stunt I used all the force in my legs and basically jumped off him. Torz fell backwards and smashed into the ground.  
  
I back-flipped in mid air in a swan back dive like form. I saw the world go around as I flipped completely around.  
  
I landed on both feet standing with my arms strait out. I inhaled a few times.  
  
Then, I don't know why, but my knees went jelly like and I fell to one knee. I leaned on my sword for support. Blood and sweat dripped off my face onto the floor with every deep breath I took. My adrenaline wore off and the real pain started to show up on my face. All I felt like doing now was to collapse in exhaustion and that would be it.  
  
But I couldn't. I wouldn't allow my body the pleasure of it just yet.  
  
I looked up and Torz was already getting to his feet. "Oh come on." I said hoarsely.  
  
"Come on brother! You should be just getting warmed up." Torz said mockingly but there was pain in his voice as well.  
  
He just wouldn't quit. How could I, a normal human, kill him even when that last blow alone should have cracked his skull?!  
  
"I enjoyed this brother, now..."  
  
Torz pulled out a gun. Guess what? It was my gun, hadn't this happened before? "You've served your purpose, you may die now."  
  
I looked to Renamon and saw she was quickly trying to cut her way out of the ropes using my switch blade.  
  
Great, I'm dead. Unless....  
  
"Hey Torz? The safety is 'on' you idiot."  
  
"Yeah right, like I'm falling for that."  
  
Renamon was free of her bonds and silently sneaked up behind him. Torz pulled the trigger.  
  
CLICK! The trigger clicked, but the mechanism was locked. "Told ya." I said.  
  
In the distance, I heard the sound of a whistle being blown. It was almost over.  
  
"DIMOND STORM!"  
  
Torz buckled over from the attack and was thrown down again. Renamon got to my side and got ready to attack again.  
  
Torz slowly got up and started to face us. Now I had to stop this insanity one and for all. Suddenly I felt energized and stood up quickly.  
  
I got a sensation of power as I dropped my sword. The sensation of the most ultimate power you couldn't imagine. I raised my hands were a bit higher than my shoulders, so that my palms faced the ceiling. Two huge balls of flames of energy appeared above the palms of my hands! I felt the heat from the flames as they sunk into my hands and…WOOSSSSH! I was set completely ablaze, everything from head to toe in this energy like fire (Dragonball Z style!). This all happened in a matter of seconds. The large red sphere of energy formed in front of me. It seamed to look like water and electricity at the same time. It had a deep emerald red color. My palms had moved from pointing to the sky to facing the sphere. I then went into a state of almost unconsciousness. "FIRE FURRY!!!" I bellowed that seemed to make the yell echo throughout the city. The sphere exploded to a tight beam of fire and red laser. Kind of like shining a laser beam that has the circumference of a dinner plate and putting a flame on it.  
  
"NOVA FLAME!" I also heard now with the same volume.  
  
Torz was hit directly on. The whole room was filled with white light. I could see Torz barely in the light as he thrashed and screaming agony. I saw his vague outline fade away as the blast went on.  
  
After a moment, it all stopped. The white light faded to show that Torz was gone. Most of the parking lot past that point were Torz was standing was gone too. All that was left was collapsed rubble from the roof above, burnt ground, and twisted hulks of cars.  
  
I stood up barely with my legs feeling like jelly and my body like the refried rubber bands. I didn't understand what just happened to me, or why. All I knew was that I was glad I could pull it off. I guess that maybe I wasn't human after all.  
  
  
  
I saw Renamon standing next to me. She seemed rather relieved to see me. I looked at her with a tired but happy look on my messed up face. "Jay...about what you said..." Renamon started.  
  
"I meant it." I said quietly to her.  
  
I reached for her shoulder had hugged her tight. She did the same. We held one another for some time in relief and joy that we both survived. I felt the back of her head with the soft fur between my fingers. It was nice to the touch. I tried to keep face off her fur so I wouldn't get blood all over it. It was a moment I wish that could've last lasted.  
  
I looked over her shoulder and saw that the C4 pile was still intact. I looked at one of the timers and my face went pale. Only forty seconds...  
  
"Renamon?" I said.  
  
"Hmm?" She said obviously enjoying the hug still.  
  
"How fast can you run?"  
  
She then pulled away from me and looked back. Her eyes fell upon the C4. "Go Go Go!" I yelled as we both turned tail and ran, "All units get away from the parking garage, it is rigged to blow and will detonate in thirty seconds!"  
  
We ran at top speed. I managed to scoop up my sword as I ran past. Renamon ran a lot faster than me, I'd have to be on a bike to keep up. Still I was running that of a track runner in the Olympics even thought I was fully exhausted.  
  
We ran towards the exit. Renamon and I leaped over the gate at the same time.  
  
VAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM! The blast knocked me and Renamon out of the air and threw us into the ground. I tumbled along the ground violently and Renamon did an acrobatic flip into the air and landed feet first on the ground.  
  
I looked back at the building...or what was left of the building. The entire thing went from three-floor building to basement only in one single blast. The entire thing collapsed into flaming rubble like heap. There were other small blasts, most likely cars blowing up from the heat of the flames.  
  
"You alright?" Renamon asked putting her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Nothing a lot of Tylenol and some beer won't cure."  
  
"What about your face?"  
  
"That will be determined by plastic surgeons."  
  
CLINK BONK! An object suddenly flew out and clanked onto the ground right next to my foot. I looked closer and saw that it was my handgun! It was smoking and banged up, but it looked intact.  
  
I picked it up, to my surprise it wasn't very hot. "That's a luckily gun."  
  
"Sir?" I voice said from my left.  
  
Renamon and I looked over and saw about nine other STATIC troops standing scattered in line twenty feet from us.  
  
"Sir! Are you hurt?" An trooper named Retro asked.  
  
"What do you think?!" I yelled pointing at my face.  
  
"What's that?" Another named Wave said pointing at Renamon.  
  
"Meet Renamon, a military secret for the next fifty years as what happened here tonight." I said getting up, "You guys are now bound by the Secrecy Act not to reveal anything about what happened here tonight."  
  
"Well, kind of guessed that." Retro said.  
  
"Status of troops Retro."  
  
"All tangos have been neutralized, no casualties on our side." Retro replied.  
  
"Great."  
  
"KOROMON!" A young little girl yelled, "DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY HORSEY ANYMORE? WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
We all turned to see Tai and Kari still in the middle of the street just ahead of the remains of the overpass. "Get those kids home. They live at the Kumia residence in Heighton View Terrace."  
  
"How do you know sir?"  
  
"Just get them home, its is no place for kids to be playing in." I ordered, "And tell the folks that they were standing on the balcony. I don't want them freaking out over this or asking too many questions."  
  
"Yes sir!" Two operatives replied as they ran towards the kids.  
  
The operatives got the kids off the street and lead them to Heighton View Terrace.  
  
"Archer, what is going on?" Wave demanded.  
  
"That sounded like an order Wave."  
  
"Come on sir, we just fought whatever those things were." An operative named Chance said, "I mean, I shot one three times and all he did was disappear in a puff of black dust! We probably were fighting things that weren't even human!"  
  
"Sir, we put our lives on the line for something we don't have a clue what's going on!" Retro yelled, "You are the only one in this whole damned outfit who knows what's really going on."  
  
"Okay! You'll get your wish!" I said having heard enough, "I debrief you guys myself on what happened here tonight."  
  
"ARCHER!" I deep and evil voice yelled from behind us. 


	8. Daemon's Painful Promise

Daemon's Painful Promise  
  
~*That voice was none other than Daemon himself. One of the most powerful evil Digimon we've ever encountered. We would fight him some time later from now. He was one of the only Digimon ever that truly was evil enough to scare me.*~  
  
This evil looking demon like devil stood at the end of the street. It was wearing a red cloak and hood over its head with two eerie blue eyes glowing out. It was wearing some odd robes of some kind with a odd belt connecting it around.. It had some tattered wings on its back. This all added to it's demonic appearance.  
  
Now, most sensible people would be scared out of their shorts. Even some of the STATIC troops were startled from this thing. I wasn't. You know why? Simple, I was just too tired. My body was all burn out and I couldn't take anymore of this. All I did in response was sigh a deep breath and hunch over with my hands on my thighs. I looked over at it as a few more drops of blood dripped of my face.  
  
"Oh ****, what now?" I said.  
  
~*Jivewriter Note: YOU can fill in the blank on that one* :P ~*  
  
"You insignificant human!" He insulted, "You've really messed up my plans for the DigiDestined. Now I must leave this time for the future. But before I do..."  
  
With one wave of his hand, thousand of lightning bolts shot out onto all of us. I was struck in the chest and knocked to the ground as was everyone else. We all tumbled over backwards and cried in anguish from the blow.  
  
My ears started to buzz and my hair seemed to stand on end, but I got to my feet anyway. Strangely enough, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Renamon got up as well seemingly unfazed from the attack.  
  
I quickly looked back and all the STATIC troopers were on the ground moaning in pain and rolling around clutching their chests.  
  
How come that hurt the more than it did me?  
  
"If that was all you were planing to do," I said through the grit of my teeth, "You're going have to try harder than that!"  
  
It then formed a large ball of glowing energy. "Now, I'm going to take that sword of yours Archer as well as that Digivice."  
  
I held my sword in my hands tightly. "If you want it come get it!" I spat.  
  
Then, that energy ball shot directly at me. BLLLAM! Renamon and I were thrown through the air from a mighty blast.  
  
I couldn't see what happened to Renamon, but I flew some distance until I slammed back first into the pavement back first. I skidded along the debris fill street coming to a stop forty feet away.  
  
I shook my head since I was dazed and my vision was blurred. However, I still managed to get to my feet.  
  
I looked around to see Renamon jump to attack him. The demon caught her by the throat. To my horror, electric bolts electrocuted her and she suddenly went limp. "NOOO!!" I yelled as got up and charged at him as fast as my tired legs could take me.  
  
Daemon held Renamon over his shoulder as I charged. He seemed shocked that I could still move.  
  
"I'm sorry Archer, but you've upset my plans." It said as I closed in, "And for that, I promise that the next time your precious Renamon again, you will wish you were dead."  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I leaped into midair to slice him in two.  
  
Then, all my hopes of saving Renamon were dashed.  
  
With one wave of his hand, I was thrown backwards again. I saw the world go around several times. I let go of my sword and it flew into the air. I kept tumbling through the air until...GRRUUUUUNCH! And then I blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
I watched the horrid scene. Jay went back first into a car's windshield and his sword clanged to the ground. Jay stopped moving and went limp. I feared that he was dead, but I then saw that he was still breathing. I prayed to the four guardians of the Digital World that he would survive or all would be lost.  
  
Daemon started to move towards the sword with Renamon over her shoulder. There was nothing I could do to save Renamon. If Daemon got that sword, he would be unstoppable for sure.  
  
I jumped out from behind the fence and ran quickly into the street. I snatched up the sword and stood in a defensive stance with it. Daemon stopped as he saw me with the blade.  
  
"Gennai! Give me that sword now!" Daemon demand.  
  
I slowly strafed over to Jay, keeping a close eye on Daemon. I reached into his pocket and pulled out Jay's Digivice and put it into my pocket.  
  
"There is no way you are getting your hands on this DigaProtector's weapon or his Digivice." I said backing up, "I will never allow it."  
  
"You will pay for this Gennai!!"  
  
"Yeah? I've heard that line more than once."  
  
"I'll deal with you in the future." He sneered.  
  
He then turned and a swirling portal opened. He went into it and disappeared. Now he was in the future...one that was unwritten.  
  
I lowered Jay's sword and turned to him.  
  
Jay still was there, not moving and barely breathing. "Goodbye Jay, live on...I'm sorry." I whispered.  
  
After that, I disappeared into the night. 


End file.
